Marinette Dupain-Cheng/Relationships
Adrien Agreste/Cat Noir Her feelings for him can cause her issues, whether unable to stay relaxed and rational around or about him. She does get upset whenever he cannot come to hang out with their friends, but does not give up. In "Simon Says", while trying to defend everyone at the Agreste mansion, Marinette briefly stammers and stutters around Adrien or when talking about him as Ladybug. In "Volpina", she harshly lashes out at Lila and her deceitful nature as Ladybug and in front of Adrien, due to being jealous that Lila is trying to get Adrien's attention. Later, when she and Cat Noir are fighting Lila's akumatized form, Volpina, she nearly gives up her Miraculous when she believes that Lila has taken Adrien hostage and plans to drop him off the Eiffel Tower, not realizing that it's an illusion. She keeps her jealously under more control while trying to keep Adrien protected in "Riposte". Also in "Gorizilla", she showed more determination and calmness when protecting Adrien from the villain. After the titular villain's defeat in "Style Queen", she offered Adrien a lift back to the Grand Palais. She was shocked to find Adrien's hand on her shoulder when he thanked her for saving him which caused Ladybug to stutter. When it comes to Cat Noir, Ladybug sees him as a worthy partner in fighting crime, caring for him greatly. This is seen in the webisode Cat Noir as seen by Marinette, when she says that she doesn't think she'd defeat all the akumatized villains without him. In "Zombizou", she showed great concern for Cat Noir as he was the last person she wanted to leave behind. In "Reverser", when he was afraid she stayed by his side giving him comfort and confidence. In "Anansi", when he asks Ladybug if she really had replaced him she says he's irreplaceable. During "Style Queen", she is shocked that he lost his ring and after the villain's defeat Ladybug showed concern hoping Cat Noir could find his Miraculous. While he constantly flirts with her, Ladybug mostly sidesteps his romantic gestures and often gets annoyed with him if the moment is inappropriate (like when they're fighting a villain), though she does display a little bit of affection towards him occasionally. In "Gigantitan", she compliments on Cat Noir's cleverness on dealing with the titular villain. Despite their teasing relationship, the two are a great team: they have a lot of faith and trust in the other, greatly support the other, and are willing to risk their lives for their partner. She trusted him not to look when they detransformed in "The Dark Owl". Another example of that faith and trust is seen in "Gorizilla", when she trusted Cat Noir to arrive when she needed him. She is aware that Cat Noir wants to know her secret identity, but thinks it is better if no one knows for the sake of protecting humanity and each other, at least until they will defeat Hawk Moth, said in "Troublemaker". In "Syren", when Cat Noir expresses frustration at Ladybug for keeping secrets, she feels bad, telling him that it's not easy for her. She promises him that he'll know everything when the time is right, and is at ease when Wang Fu tells her he will take care of it. When she sees that Cat Noir's nightmare is an evil version of herself in "Sandboy", and asks him about it he says that she is the girl of his dreams. During "Queen Wasp", after Cat Noir became shocked that Ladybug lost a Miraculous but she reminded him of doing the same thing as well as leaving her to fight Style Queen alone. Once again in "Frozer", she sadly rejects Cat Noir's romantic advances on her reminding him she is in love with someone else. Telling her partner that she can't imagine the world without him (Adrien unknown to her that's Cat Noir's alter ego ). When they meet again she sees that Cat Noir is still angry about earlier but they still manage to come as a team despite having different ideas. During "Heroes' Day", when expressing doubt on how to defeat Hawk Moth she was encouraged by Cat Noir to keep fighting in order to keep hope alive despite being outnumbered. In "The Evillustrator", when Cat Noir arrives to discuss stopping the villain with Marinette, he introduces himself in a flirty manner, and she mocks him by "mouthing" words with her hands as he shows off. But she does smile and giggles to herself after he leaves. In the webisode "Cat Noir as seen by Marinette", Marinette says that she might see Cat Noir differently if Adrien did not exist, though she immediately dismisses the thought because she doesn't want to think of a world without Adrien. Before she can transform in "Befana", Cat Noir comes to take her somewhere safe, commenting on how she must be a nice girl to have such loyal friends, and wishes her a happy birthday (although he already did earlier, but as Adrien). During "Glaciator", after they both discuss their issues with their romantic endeavors, Marinette notices Cat Noir's affectionate and sensitive side, and realizes that his feelings for Ladybug are genuine. However, she doesn't want to disappoint Cat Noir and play with his feelings, so she tells him earnestly as Ladybug that she views him more than just her partner but as a close friend. Subsequently, she sympathetically declines Cat Noir's romantic endeavors as it would interfere with their superhero obligations. She also concedes that she has her heart set on someone else, but won't tell him who he is as revealing personal information about each other would cause hindrance to their personal lives. After Ladybug makes him understand why keeping certain secrets are important, Cat Noir comprehends with her and accepts her friendship. He kisses her on the cheek as a sign of amiability, making her become somewhat flushed as she accepts his rose.}} Tikki }} Gabriel Agreste/Hawk Moth Alya Césaire/Rena Rouge As Ladybug, Marinette can find it difficult sometimes to get Alya to stay out of harm's way, due to Alya's obsession with tracking and interacting with Ladybug, which has gotten her caught by akumatized villains before (such as in "The Pharaoh"). Regardless, Ladybug describes Alya to Cat Noir as "bossy, feisty, and bold," and expresses that she is always thankful for Alya's help. She doesn't mind being filmed for Alya's Ladyblog website while giving her comments to interviews. Both as herself and as her Miraculous alter ego, Marinette gets along well with Alya. In "Sapotis", Master Wang Fu allows Marinette to choose a Miraculous to hand out to a trustworthy candidate when the result of Ladybug's Lucky Charm tells her that she and Cat Noir cannot win the fight without aid. Accordingly, Ladybug selects Alya and gives her the Fox Miraculous to temporarily assist her and Cat Noir to defeat Sapotis. While working with her, Ladybug notices that Rena Rouge becomes easily wrapped up in the excitement, so she has to remind her to stay on track. Despite this, Ladybug likes working with Rena Rouge, and Marinette understands how much Alya enjoys being a superhero. Nonetheless, in obedience to Master Fu's requirements, she pressures Alya to her promise to return the Fox Miraculous and gets exasperated when Alya is initially reluctant to give it back. Having to trust Alya to make the right choice due to her own imminent detransformation, Marinette expresses relief that Alya returns the Fox Miraculous. In "Syren" it is revealed that Marinette has convinced Master Fu to allow Alya to continue occasionally being Rena Rouge, though she must still return the Miraculous at the end of each mission that she is conscripted for. In the "Heroes' Day Finale", Marinette as Ladybug calls on Alya to become Rena Rouge once again to help fight against Scarlet Moth's akumatized army and apologizes for revealing their identities to each other. When the heroine sees her get struck with Dark Cupid's arrows, she encourages Rena Rouge to not give into negative emotions.}} Tom Dupain and Sabine Cheng Chloé Bourgeois/Queen Bee Sabrina Raincomprix Nino Lahiffe/Carapace Master Wang Fu Manon Chamack Manon, being a child with an energetic and outgoing personality is tiring for Marinette, who doesn't have experience with having siblings or skill with bonding with younger children. No matter how exhausting it is to take care of Manon, Marinette does care for her and her safety, promising to her as Ladybug that she'll save her and Alya from the ice dome they're trapped in and trying to change her back to normal when she is turned into the Puppeteer by Hawk Moth. She will often call Alya to help her babysit Manon, as seen in the episode "Prime Queen", as Alya helped on that day and the day after. Rose Lavillant Juleka Couffaine Mylène Haprèle Being Mylène's friend and classmate, Marinette enjoys hanging out with her, and she supports her in any way possible, vouching for Mylène's role in the movie in "Horrificator". As Ladybug, she also helped her and Ivan become a couple. In "Gigantitan", Mylène's knowledge of Marinette's crush on Adrien is a shock to Marinette, but she cherishes Mylène's willingness to her try to get together with Adrien and, when fighting as Ladybug, helping distract Gigantitan so she can escape. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Gorizilla" and "Captain Hardrock". She comments in "Friends" that she finds Mylène expressive with her feelings. Alix Kubdel Marinette views Alix as a friend, cheering her on during a race against Kim in "Timebreaker" and feeling terrible for her watch getting broken. Alix knowing about her attraction to Adrien surprises her, but she is grateful for Alix's assistance with Alya's plan to get her and Adrien together. She does enjoy hanging out with her on several occasions, like in "Syren" and "Frightningale". In "Friends", she states that Alix is very brave, being the type who never backs down from a challenge. As Ladybug, she accepted Alix's help in "Reverser", on stopping the villain with her clumsiness making it difficult to fight. Lê Chiến Kim Marinette and Kim are friends, having known each other since at least the previous year at school. In "Animan", he asks her if she'd like to join him and Max at the zoo, but she politely declines since she came with Alya and was waiting for Nino and Adrien. He is surprised at her skills in "Gamer", as she was able to beat Max's score. She also encourages him to give his crush his gift in "Dark Cupid", which he appreciates, although she is unaware his crush is Chloé. She shows great concern for him whenever he is in danger, such as in in "Befana", when he gets turned into a coal statue after sacrificing himself to save her. Ivan Bruel In "My Birthday Party", Marinette admits that Ivan is a "bit of an old grump," but he is nice to her, which she appreciates. When she realizes that Ivan has feelings for Mylène that he is scared to act on in "Ladybug & Cat Noir" and "Stoneheart", she encourages him to tell her how he feels, believing the two were made for each other but weren't aware of it yet. She is happy for them after she shares Ivan's song lyrics with Mylène, who responds warmly. Nathaniel Kurtzberg Lila Rossi In "Catalyst", when Lila lies to Miss Bustier's class about being in the kingdom of Achu and having been invited by Prince Ali to his palace, Marinette attempts to expose this lie by pointing out that Prince Ali is in the USA, but she is frustrated with Lila deflects the truth once again. Marinette vows to expose Lila's true nature one day. Gina Dupain Marinette loves her grandmother, but because she rarely sees her, she tries her best to please her when she visits, like pretending to like candies that Gina gives to her. Gina's view of Marinette as a younger girl is exasperating to Marinette, but she feels bad when she realizes that she upset her grandmother by leaving her for her surprise birthday. As she later tells Gina, while pleased that she is recognizing her as having grown up, she legitimately enjoys hanging out with her, knowing anytime with them together is memorable. In "Heroes' Day", as Ladybug she sees grandmother offer her support in the Paris rebellion by telling her that everyone in Paris is on the side of the heroes. Kagami Tsurugi Marinette immediately recognizes Kagami's talent when she and Adrien start dueling in "Riposte", and she is as surprised as Adrien to find out Kagami is a female. Albeit very minor, she exhibits jealousy about both Kagami's skill and her gender in relation to Adrien when dealing with her akumatization as Riposte. Unsure of her call on Adrien and Kagami's match, she regrets making it as she sees Kagami's defeated reaction. Once Kagami is brought back to normal from her akumatization, Ladybug supports Adrien in apologizing to her by giving Kagami's saber to him, and bears no ill toward her. During "Frozer", Marinette does harbor a little grudge against Kagami when she thought Adrien had a crush on her and secretly called her "Ice Queen" and yet she does take her advice about being less hesitant. Luka Couffaine Marinette and Luka first meet in "Captain Hardrock", and she quickly develops romantic feelings for him. At first, Marinette is startled by him and stutters when she speaks to him, but she warms up to him as she listens to him play the guitar. Alya notices Marinette's interest in Luka and teases her about it, although Marinette denies it. When Luka later compliments Marinette when he calls her "incredibly brave," Marinette, as Ladybug, blushes. Plagg Marinette officially meets Plagg in "Style Queen", quickly aware that he is Cat Noir's kwami. She doesn't want him to risk using his powers dangerously, but she appreciates his help in defeating Style Queen, and she gets relieved when he reassures her that Cat Noir will be back next time.